


Papers, please

by ifyourreadingthispleaseleavenow



Category: Papers Please (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, i am so sorry jeremy, this is litteraly just me and my boyfriend but in the universe of papers please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyourreadingthispleaseleavenow/pseuds/ifyourreadingthispleaseleavenow
Summary: Michael is the inspector at the Grestin point in Arstotzka. One day he lets in a very desperate young man just trying to get into the country. One bribe later, Jeremy is let in and that's the end of it. But... not really.





	Papers, please

"Papers please," Michael had no idea how many times he had said that phrase. It became monotonous a few days into the job, and he could barely register that he was even saying it anymore. A passport, an entry permit, and an ID supplement were placed on Michael's desk, and he looked them over carefully as he always did. The issuing city was correct, the stamps weren't forged, and the pictures all seemed to match up perfectly fine. Only one thing was out of place, the easiest mistake someone could make. The passport had expired a month ago.  
"Your passport is expired," Michael said, almost a bit coldly as he stamped the passport to indicate that it was denied, he stacked all of the papers up and handed them back to the man a 'Jeremy Andre' as his documents stated. Jeremy grabbed Michael's sleeves tightly  
"Please," he said "Please let me through, I'll do anything for you," Michael just blinked, his expression unchanging  
"If you would like to be let in then renew your passport and try again in a few days," Michael said with a shrug "You are holding up the line," Another pause between the two before Jeremy reached into his pocket and slammed some money onto the counter "Take it, this is all I have," he said. Michael raised an eyebrow before he took the money.  
"Fine, you may go," he said "Cause no trouble,"  
Jeremy just nodded and walked passed the border.  
The end of the day came swiftly and Michael walked back to his apartment. Much to his surprise, he saw the man he had let through sitting on the street corner. Michael blinked as he stared at him  
"You come into greatest country in world just to sit on street?" he asked  
"Is that your actual accent or is it for show?" Jeremy asked, not even looking up "And this isn't the greatest country, but United Federation has a job crisis going on so," Jeremy finished his sentence with a shrug. Michael scoffed and kicked snow into the other's face  
"You're lucky I don't call the police," he said, leaning down so he was eye-level with the begger "But I like bribes,"  
"You're disgusting," Jeremy spat "Just like the rest of this hellscape,"  
"I am just doing my job," Michael said "Have fun fighting the whore that stands on this corner every night, she's a frisky one," And with that, Michael walked into his apartment complex.

**Author's Note:**

> *loud farting noises*


End file.
